Are you sure?
by duitsu95
Summary: Italy keeps brining guys home and Germany hears everything. FemItaly! because there are none.
1. Chapter 1

**So its past midnight and I can't sleep because I know if I fall asleep I won't remember this fantastic idea. So here I am, typing like mad so I can have some possibility of getting any sleep. Hope you enjoy.**

**Fem Italy**

Germany sighs as he looks at the cloak. It reads 1:30am. _Italy will be home soon._ He sighed again as he thought about her. He thinks about how she and Japan have moved into his house.

Japan lived so far away that he moved in with Germany to work on business face to face. Not over the phone. Italy deiced she should move in too. Germany was worried about her moving into a house full of men. Especially with his brother, Prussia. He knew Prussia would try to get her in bed with him. He does with every beautiful girl. And Italy was defiantly beautiful. She was skinny, pale skin, long curly auburn hair, and when she opened her eyes wide, you saw the most beautiful hazel eyes.

Germany was right when he suspected his brother would go after her. For about the first two weeks she was here, he always chased after her. Italy would always run to Germany and hide behind him. Using him as a shield against his brother. There were even a few times they started an all out fight with each other. Italy would always thank Germany by making a dinner just for him.

Pretty soon, Germany had developed a crush on her. More than that, he had fallen head over heels for her. Unfortunately he was positive she didn't feel the same way. Because as soon as she felt safe that Prussia wasn't going to attack her, she started going out partying.

For awhile she just came home drunk and went straight to bed. But every time she did that, she would have horrible nightmares. Her room was right next to Germany's and he would hear her crying and screaming. It hurt him to hear her in so much pain, and that he couldn't do anything about it. One night her screams were so loud, they woke up the entire house. Everyone ran to her room to see what's wrong. When the opened the door she was clutching the sheets, covered in sweat, and thrashing around violently. All the men were stunned. Germany slowly walked into her room and sat down on her bed. He took her in his arms and tried to comfort her. Soon she calmed down and was sleeping peacefully again.

Germany had finally started to think he had a chance with her, but two nights later, she started bring guys home with her. He forbade to go out anymore, but then the nightmares came back. So he lifted his restraint on her. He has stayed up every night since then to get a look at the guys she brought home. He didn't want any of them to hurt her.

He rubs his face and then hears the front door open. _She's home._ He hears her giggle along with a man's laugh. She shushes the person and slowly closes the door. Germany gets up and walks to his room. When he gets to the door, she enters the hall way with a small blonde man with large eyebrows.

"Oh Germany! You should meet Lord Arthur Kirk-hic-land!" they both laugh and then try to quiet themselves. The man sticks out his hand.

"I'm just Arthur Kirkland, no lord," Germany shakes his hand, "Well it's been nice meeting you but if you will excuse us…" Arthur opens Italy's door and they disappear inside, closing the door behind them. Germany stared at the door. He wishes _he_ was the one going in there with Italy. He sighs and goes into his room.

He can hear their drunken laughter through the wall. He begins to hear moans. Obviously Arthur's. Arthur moans again but calls Italy's name this time. Germany lies down on his bed and puts the pillow over his head, trying to block out the sounds. But it doesn't work. He gives up and goes downstairs and sleeps on the couch.

** Ok so what did you think? I would write more but I'm crying because I haven't slept in so long. So off to bed am I. reviews would be great.**


	2. Can this be real?

**Yea so I'm in the car now (going to see my family for thanksgiving!) and I have nothing to do so I'm typing the next chapter. **

Germany woke up stiff from sleeping on the coach last night. He sits up and stretches. He looks at the cloak, 9:30am. _Oh shit! I over slept!_ He jumps up and runs to his room, takes a quick shower, and gets dressed. As he closes his door, he notices Italy's is open. _She forgot to close it again. _He smiles as he thinks of her constant forgetfulness. He reaches to close it but hears something inside. He listen's closely and realizes that it's Italy. She is crying! He gently opens the door and looks in. She is sitting on her bed crying into her pillow. He takes a cautious step inside. "Italy?"

She turns around, with the pillow to her chest. He realizes she is naked. He blushes and quickly looks away. "I...Italy are...are you alright?" She turns away.

"G...go away," she says softly. She tucks her head into the pillow.

"Italy, did that Arthur guy do something to you? Did he hurt you?"

"Just go away!" She cries harder.

"Italy…" he turns back toward the door, "You don't have to come to training today, nor the meeting." And with that he leaves her room. He walks outside and finds Japan waiting.

"Italy isn't going to train with us today. She won't be at the meeting either." Japan nods. They take off on their two mile run.

XXX

After his meeting with Japan, Germany walks into the kitchen, Italy's favorite place. Hoping to find her there. No luck, what he finds instead is his brother passed out on the table. He goes to find Italy. He knocks on her bed room door. "Who…who is it?" He slowly opens the door.

"Italy?"

"Oh it's you Germany. Come in, shut the door," she sniffles. She is now dressed, which is a relief to Germany. She is sitting on the window sill, hugging her knees. She quickly glances at Germany, and then looks back out the window.

"Italy, I know you probably won't tell me exactly what happened last night. But will you tell me if he hurt you?" He goes and sits down next to her. She surprises him by clinging to him. She begins to cry.

"I...i...it broke Germany. It broke." He looks down at her perplexed.

"What broke Italy?"

"The...the condom. It broke last night." She clings to him harder. He feels her finger nails dig into his back. His face goes red and his eyes go wide.

"But...but that means…."

"That I might be pregnant," she finishes for him, "What am I going to do?" She cries harder. _Pregnant? Italy…pregnant? Oh god no! _

"It's going to be alright Italy. Everything I going to be alright," he tells her, more so to himself. He wraps his arms around her. He starts stroking her hair. He feels tears begin to well up in his eyes.

** O_O Drama~. But never fear my people! I will start the next chapter on the way home.**


	3. Stop it!

** So I'm on my way home and this is the third chapter. I know what you're thinking; **_**Why does she keep telling us this? I just read the first to chapters. All of them were posted at the same time! **_**But I need something to do while I warm up my hands for typing. And this is also doubling as my car journal.**

Germany walks into the kitchen where he, for some miracle, his brother has woken up and is drinking again. Japan is sitting next to him reading a book. Germany sits down across from Prussia. After a long swig, the older man looks at his little brother, "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen something that would scare the awesome out of me."

Germany hesitated; he didn't know if her should tell them or keep Italy's secret a secret. "Did Italy do something? Was she upstairs with a guy? Did you walk in on them? Task tsk little bro, you know better than to just walk into some one's room, especially a girl's room."

"She's not a whore Prussia!" Germany stands up and slams his hands on the table. Making Japan jump and start paying attention to the conversation.

"I never said she was. But by the look on your face, that would be the only answer," Prussia said with a smirk. Germany just glared at him. "Well the only other answer would be…," Germany looked away from him, "Oh~! Then that must be the answer! Italy is pregnant! And you aren't the father."

Germany jumps across the table and tackles his brother to the floor, "SHUT UP! You have no clue what you are talking about! Just drop the subject!"

"Well if everything is fine, then can you ask her to come down and make us dinner? I want a samich!" Germany couldn't help himself; his brother was just so stupid. Next thing he knows he is throwing punches at Prussia. Wrestling him and throwing him around the room.

"Take it back! Take it all back!"He constantly shouted every time he got a hold of his brother. Prussia tried to fight back but Germany was always the better fighter when it came to hand-on-hand combat.

"Hey! Stop it! Ok ok I'll take it back!" he cried to no avail. Japan quickly got up and, knowing that he could never stop Germany on his own, went to get Italy. She was the only one who could pull the German out of this rampage.

He reached Italy's room in about 3 seconds. He quickly knocked on the door. It flung open, Italy standing there, her eyes wide. "Japan! What is going on?" Without a word he motioned for her to follow. They raced downstairs to the kitchen. When they entered, Germany was holding his brother up by the collar. About ready to punch him again. Italy ran to Germany, "Germany no! Stop it!" She pounds on his arm.

Germany quickly drops his brother and turns to her, "I…Italy? What are you doing here?"

"I heard the fight and then Japan got me and brought me here. What are you doing?"

"He…he…"

"He was just trying to know what was going on! I'm glad you didn't tell him but you didn't have to beat him up! Look I'm grateful that you're trying to defend my honor but if what I think is real is real, then there is no use."

"Italy…I...," Germany drops his head, "I'm sorry." Italy begins to cry. "Italy I," he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She moves away and funs out the room. Germany is over come with guilt. _Why did I do that?_ He leaves the room. Leaving Japan to clean up Prussia. _God I'm such an IDIOT!_

** Wow this one took only an hour to write! Hope you liked it. I am going to sleep now. Probably have another crazy dream where I find anime to be dumb and I'm cheerleader. Uhg my spine crawls at the thought of it. Well off to dream land for me!**


	4. How?

** Hello it's me. When I posted this story, I wasn't expecting it to be so popular. But then I checked my e-mail six hours after I posted it and I had 21 e-mails about this story! Some reviews, but most were Story alerts and Favorite story. Thank-you! You have kept my excitement about this story up!**

Germany didn't know what to do. How was he supposed to appoligize to Italy? She had just seen her beat up his brother because… he doesn't know why he started the fight. But what he does know is that Italy probly hates him right now. This makes his heart clench. How? When? Where? Why? He tries to solve this the only way he knows how. "I'm going for a run." He tells no one in particular.

L7L7L7L7L7 Italy

How? How did this happen? She knew she was forgetful but she always made sure that the condom never broke. How did it then? Probably because last night Arthur was a lot rougher than most guys she had slept with. _Maybe that's why? But we doubled up. _She just cried. That was all she could do.

She sat on the window sill of her room. She looks out the window. It's raining. _How appropriate. _Then something cathes her eye. Well it's more like _some one_. Germany. He is dressed like he does for training. A black tank-top, army fatigue pants, and combat boots. She has always liked how strong and confident he looked when dressed like that. But this time something is different, his steps aren't as strong nor as confident. He looks almost defeated. She leans closer for a better view. Germany just takes off running, mud slashing up with his every step. _Maybe…?_

L7L7L7L7L7 Germany

_This isn't helping _Germany thought, about half way through his run. The rain only made him more depressed. _Maybe if I ran south?_ In the south there is warmer weather, less rain. He starts running south. In the south there is more hills, a much better work out. In the south there was… Italy. He stops running. He can't go there. He looks down, defeated.

There has never be a time when Germany has felt so defeated. He drops to his knees in the mud. He feels something sting his eyes and a warm liquid run down his face. He shakes his head. "Why?" he cries out. He knows no one will hear him. He is on a road only he, Japan, and Italy know. This is the road they train on. Germany buries his face in his hands.

**Short chapter I know, but my little sister is bugging me to get off so I decided to end it here. Don't hate me! Little over dramatic with the whole "Why?" thing, but I like it. Reviews are gladly accepted.**


	5. I didn't mean to

** Hola! Bonjour! Hello! Hi! Hallo! All the ways I know to say hello. Ok on to the story.**

"Arthur please!"

"I…I can't. There is no way my fiancé, Alfred, will let me. Let alone do I want him to know about *cough* that night. I'm getting married in three days. I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"But…," she cried.

" I'm sorry. I have to go, I hope you can solve all of this. Good luck," she hears the dead buzz through the phone. She drops it to the ground and cries. _This can't be happening! He won't help me and he is GAY! No…._ She really needs someone to talk to, or at least hold her.

She could always go to Japan but he would use a complex answer to her problem. She wouldn't understand what he was saying, she never does. She could go to Prussia but he still scares her. Her only other option wasn't even home. Germany could be gone for hours.

She starts pounding her head on her bedroom window. _How did things get so bad?_

L7L7L7L7L7 Germany

Germany decides to walk the way home. All he could think was _god I'm an idiot! _ When he gets to his house, he is covered in rain, mud, and everything the wind blew at him. He starts to scrape the mud off his boots when he hears a banging. He looks around for the scource of the sound. He looks up, he sees Italy hitting her head on the window. He quickly takes off his boots and goes up to her room.

As he reaches for the door knob, he stops. _Maybe I should dry off before I go in? _Germany hesitates. He dicides not to, he doesn't want Italy giving herself permanent brain damage. He does decide to knock on the door instead. In a few moments, the banging stops and the door slowly opens a bit.

"Germany," she says through the crack, her eyes are bright red and puffy.

"Italy…I…I'm sorry I didn't..." She flings the door open and clings to him, crying into his shoulder. Germany stiffens and by reflex wants to push her off. But he has wanted her to put her arms around him for a long time. He relaxes and puts his arms around her. "Italy I'm sorry. I don't know why I started fighting my brother."

"That doesn't matter now." Her fingers dig into his back. He gently pushes her back.

"What do you mean by 'now'?" Italy drops to the floor, her head at an akward height for the german. He takes a step back and kneels next to her. "Italy?"

"Arthur isn't going to do anything." She puts her hands over her face.

"That bastard Brit! I mean, why?"

"He is getting married…."

"You slept with a married man?" It came out much more sharp than he meant it to. She starts sobbing.

"I didn't mean to! He didn't tell me until today, and worse he's gay!"

"Gay? You slept with a married gay man?" Germany began to feel anger rise up in him. He tries his best to surpress it. She cries harder when her own thoughts are said by someone else. "Italy I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by that. It…it just doesn't sound like you"

**Ok before I let this get too long, I'll end this chapter here. I will write another one and hopefully get it up soon. Aurivou! Good night! Bye! Good bye! Adios! **


	6. Hard day

** So I haven't written in what? A week? I am so lazy! Ok here is the story.**

Germany and Italy are sitting on the hallway floor, arms wrapped around each other.

"Germany why? Why did this have to happen this way?" Italy cries.

"I honestly wish I knew. Italy, I know it has been a hard day, but it is late and I have not been able to eat all day. And I don't think you have either." She doesn't answer but her stomach does. "Come; let's go get something to eat." Italy nods her head. Germany helps her up and they go to the kitchen.

Italy sits at the table and stares off into space. Germany goes to the fridge and takes out some leftover wurst, potatoes, and pasta. He puts them in the microwave and nukes them for about two minutes. He splits the food up on two plates and sets them on the table. They start eating. About half way through, the storm outside causes the power to go out.

"Great," Germany mumbles. He hears Italy start to cry. "I'll get some candles." He stands up and begins to feel around the drawers for the candles. He finds them and grabs the matches next to them. He lights them and sets them on the table. They continue eating.

"Germany?"

"Yes?"

"Thank-you. You are the best man in the world. There is no way I could get through this without you." She reaches over and places here hand on his. He blushes. He realizes that they are eating dinner by candle light and holding hands. _ Like a date. _

"Your welcome." A little voice in his head keeps saying _'Now's your time. Tell her how you feel.' _But then the voice of reason comes _'You'll just turn into the rebound guy. Soon she'll leave you and you'll get nowhere. You'll never be able to talk to her the same way again.'_ He gives into the first voice. He clears his throat, "I…Italy?"

"Yea?"

"It probably isn't the right time but… I can't help but to feel the way I feel about you. I…I love you Italy. I know you probably do not want to hear this from a guy right now but it's true. I've loved you for weeks but didn't know how you felt about me." Germany closes his eyes, he can't look at Italy. "I'm sorry if this is a shock but I feel like this is the first time I've been able to tell you. I don't want you to resent me for it. If you don't want to…" Germany feels Italy's lips on his. During his rambling, she had gotten up and walked over to him.

When Italy pulls away, her arms around his neck, "Germany no man has ever made me feel the way you do." She sits on his lap and starts kissing him again. She licks his lips, he opens his mouth. Her tongue circles his. Playfully slipping in and out. All Germany can think is _Oh thanking god, finally!_

** Oo~ a kiss scene. This is the romance part of the story. Will there be more? I don't know. Well I have to be at school earlier than I normally wake up so, off to bed am I!**


	7. Look

** Hum…. where to start? Should I ramble on and on about random stuff? Or get started with the story? I think I'll just get to the story.**

They kissed. A kiss unlike anything Germany has ever had before. It was hot, steamy, intoxicating, and the best moment of his life. Italy's tongue danced a tango with his. They held each other closer, trying to get more of the other. They pulled apart for a breath. The dark house and the low candles created a very intimate setting. The candle's flame reflected in both of their eyes, making the desire in their eyes more evident. Italy looks down at the German's lap. He blushes. She slowly begins to undo his belt. When she gets to his pants, he surprises himself by stopping her. She looks at him confused. "No. We can't. Not now." She looks away; he can't quite place the emotion on her face. He sees something glimmer as it runs down her cheek. He turns her face towards him. He leans in and gently kisses her lips, and soon they resume kissing like before.

They don't notice the lights come back on. "Well look here! My brother does have some awesome in him!" Germany's eyes shoot open wide. He and Italy separate. Germany blushes and Italy looks away.

"W... what are you doing here?"

"Can't you tell," Prussia gestures toward the lights, "The lights are on."

"Oh."

"Yea," the Prussian walks over to Germany. Italy slides of his lap, "so if you two won't mind, I'm getting a beer." He walks over to the fridge, as he passes Italy he gives her a wink, "Way to go." She blushes; Italy tries to hide it by covering her face. She leaves the kitchen. Prussia gets the beer, hand Germany his belt (which was on the floor), and sits down.

"Well well well, out all people, I would have never thought that _you _would do something like that!" Germany just puts the belt back on, unable to look at his brother. "I know that you have feelings for her but wow! That was something the awesome me would do! Not you, with that stick stuck up your…"

"Just shut up."

"Look little bro," the elder set his beer down and leaned close, "let's be serious for a little bit. You've never had a girlfriend. So you don't know how to handle them."

"You've never had a girlfriend either," Germany knows that what he just said might be crossing the line. Prussia did have a girlfriend once, Hungary. He was going to marry her but he found out that Hungary was cheating on him with Austria since they started dating. Prussia never spoke of it again. The albino winces and clears his throat.

"Uhem as I was saying, you don't know how women work. Especially ones like Italy."

"What so you mean _especially Italy_?"

"Girls who… _get around_. They know how to get any man they want. They can trick a man into believing they love them. They can take the most reasonable man and make him act like an idiot."

"Italy's not like that!" Prussia puts up his hand to stop his brother.

"Listen to what I have to say, you've got to be careful. I'm around this kind of girls all the time. You know that. I know how to dodge their traps, you don't."

"I'm not walking into a trap Prussia! I know what I am doing! I was finally able to tell her how I felt, and she feels the same way!" Germany stands up.

"Did she say 'I love you'?"

"Not exactly that…"

"Look, I say this cause I actually care about my little brother. No matter how un-awesome he is." Germany just stared at his brother. He had to be lying. Now way would Italy play him like one of the guys she brought home. She couldn't.

** Serious Prussia! It's hard to imagine him being so serious, but it **_**is**_** his brother so I guess he could be. I'm thinking maybe I should have made it Japan but 1) I'm too lazy to change it and 2) Japan couldn't talk from first hand experience. So reviews? **


	8. Maybe

** Weekend yay! Time to type away! **

He just sat there. Germany just sat in the kitchen, staring off into space. He hasn't moved since his talk with Prussia. '_Italy wouldn't do that to me_' was the only thing that ran through his mind, '_Prussia has to be lying_'.

The clock in the living room struck midnight, this brought the German somewhat out of it. He decides to go to bed. On his way to his room, he hears Italy in one of her nightmares. Her door is open and he looks inside. Italy is covered in sweat and thrashing around. The sheets are torn off her bed except for one that she seems to be using as a shield. Her eyes are clenched shut with tears streaming down her face. Germany cannot help but feel hurt at the sight of her in so much unseen pain.

Feeling confident from the kiss, he slips into her room. He grabs a washcloth from her bathroom and runs cool water over it. Germany then walks tentatively over the thrashing Italian and pulls her in his arms. He gently wipes her face and neck. He blushes when his hand goes over the lower part of her neck.

Once done her puts the cloth off to the side and just holds her, holding her in his strong arms as before. Italy calms down and is soon sleeping peacefully. Germany looks at her face. So calm and content, almost happy to be held. He cannot help but give her a soft kiss. _Stay with her_ a voice says. Germany decides to spend the night with Italy in his arms, happy and content.

L7L7L7L7L7L7 **Italy**

The first thing she notices in the morning is the warm body next to her's. Italy snuggles closer to the warmth. She lies there, taking in the warmth of the other body next to her. After awhile, a little bird outside chirps. Italy lazily opens her eyes and looks at the muscled body next to her. _'He is clothed? Hm, must not have liked this one' _ She looks up at the face of the man next to her, when Italy sees the sleeping face of none other than one of her roommates, Germany. _'Germany!' _ She quickly wriggles out of his arms and gets out of the bed.

_'What did we do? He is still dressed, so am I. So we couldn't have done anything, right?' _ She sees the still slightly damp washcloth on her nightstand. _ 'Um…maybe we did.' _ Italy gathers all her courage and gently shakes the sleeping man, "Germany? Germany, it's time to wake up."

The blonde slowly opens his eyes and smiles when he sees her, "Good morning, my love."

_' "My love"?' _ Italy smiles. _ 'Maybe this won't be so bad'_


End file.
